Galeradas
by LeCielVAN
Summary: Trece momentos son suficientes para contar una historia [Colección de drabbles/viñetas para el topic Takari, del foro Proyecto 1-8].
1. 1

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.**

Como dice en el summary, es una colección de drabbles/viñetas, escritas a base de imágenes, para el topic Takari, celebrando nuestros trece meses, ¡yeeeeei!

 **Galeradas**

 **I. Tallado en la esquina del futuro**

Hace mucho tiempo, en una ciudad encallada entre estrellas, existió un grupo de personas. No hace falta mencionar sus nombres, ni de la ciudad que alguna vez pisaron. El mundo se llena siempre de nombres y su existencia no repercute en la balanza.

Sin embargo, por el bienestar de mi memoria, y supongo que por el bien de ésta historia, es necesario que me refiera a ellos como todos los llamaron algún día.

Alquila era, a simple vista, un pueblo cualquiera que se encuentra a mitad de un viaje. Con sus personas, con sus cultivos que hacían crecer cada año, con su iluminado cielo nocturno…

Todo visitante concluía siempre lo mismo «en Aquila las estrellas brillan menos». La razón era simple, y hasta cierto punto, difícil de creer; cada estrella era un habitante. Y con sólo sesenta residentes, no cuesta imaginar la cantidad de luz que se reflejaba allá arriba.

En Alquila, cada persona nacía con una estrella. Había unas más brillantes, otras con colores ondulantes, estaban también las que caían, y había otras, aún más distintas que todas las demás.

—Oye, Takeru, ya casi es tu cumpleaños —dijo, inundando todavía más los pies en los charcos que ya eran más lodo que agua.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —respondió con una sonrisa escondida.

—Porque hoy tu estrella está más lejos.

—No necesito nada.

—Eso dices todos los años.

—Y todos los años tú me das algo, pese a lo que digo.

—¿Crees que se molesten porque nos fuimos? —Hikari presionó con más fuerza la mano de Takeru.

—Hoy no teníamos ninguna tarea. Además, era absolutamente urgente que vieras esas flores por ti misma. ¿No eran hermosas?

—Lo eran.

La hierba que había crecido libre, sin ser cortada por manos humanas, se doblaba de forma misteriosa. Les susurraba una canción extraña que, a contrapelo, golpeteaba en sus mejillas.

De repente, ellos se sentían con el peligro amarrado a sus cuellos.

—¡Hikari, Takeru! —escucharon una voz distante, alejada por el viento.

Hikari se soltó de Takeru, adelantándose algunos pasos.

—¿Hermano?

—Tienen que irse, deprisa. —Taichi estaba visiblemente cansado, a pesar de eso, era más fuerte su deseo de transmitirles sus palabras claramente.

—¿Taichi, qué…?

—Hay problemas —cortó de inmediato—, Yamato y los demás hacen lo posible para darles tiempo. ¡Váyanse ahora!

La mirada de Taichi, calando hondo en los miedos de Takeru, hizo que de inmediato tomará a Hikari y se la llevase, sin darle tiempo de despedirse.

٭٭٭

Se dejó caer detrás de un gran árbol, el más alto y frondoso que pudo ver.

Takeru le había dicho claramente que corriera tan lejos como pudiera, ¿era suficiente? ¿Cuánto más debía recorrer? Él había prometido volver a ella, _si es_ _Takeru sin duda lo hará_ , pensaba, y aun así, algo más poderoso la controlaba.

Dispuesta a continuar, las raras formas que tenía el árbol, casi al llegar al punto en que las raíces se enterraban en la tierra, llamaron su atención. Esfumándose por completo la fatiga, inspeccionó los árboles más cercanos. Algunos la tenían, otros, los menos, no. Pero en todos estaba grabada la misma frase: «no gires, estoy justo a tu lado. Siempre».

Se sintió cobijada y aterrada al mismo tiempo. Qué estúpido era Takeru.

Apoyada en su propia fuerza, llena de resolución, alzó la vista, y justo en la dirección hacia Aquila, donde debería ver un curioso grupo de estrellas, encontró una espiral que parecía tragarse la noche.

* * *

 **Aquila** : Es una constelación atravesada por la Vía Láctea y situada sobre el mismo ecuador celeste, su nombre significa "águila".

Espero que disfruten de éstos trece capítulos :3 ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. II

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.**

 **Galeradas**

 **II. Susurros blancos**

 _Para la chica en Odaiba:_

Magome es como un viejo pergamino, me gustan las historias que cuentan sus calles… Pero no quiero hablarte de Magome, ni de sus casas que se alzan sin percibir el tiempo ni de sus árboles con memoria, aunque sé que seguro te gustaría. Espero que algún día lo visitemos juntos.

Ésta vez, quiero contarte algo distinto. Algo nuevo que acabo de descubrir.

Cuando no estás conmigo, y comienzo a recordarte, sin darme cuenta noto cosas que no había reparado antes en ti. Olvido demasiado pronto que no brillas para que los demás lo noten.

Como decía, descubrí algo. Y sería mejor contártelo desde lo que pasó ésta mañana.

Despertar en Magome, es igual a despertar en la nada. No me refiero a la poca población del lugar, ni a su escondida ubicación.

Hoy, por ejemplo, al abrir los ojos, ninguna idea llegó a mi mente. Mi cuerpo estaba paralizado, mi corazón palpitaba y yo sabía, pese a no saberlo concretamente, que el exterior, que todo lo que me rodeaba en ese preciso instante, era calmo.

Al imaginarme a todos los habitantes de Magome sintiendo lo mismo al levantarse, el frío se volvió nostalgia.

Después de salir de la posada, la sensación de la mañana se fue disipando, y fue ahí, cuando coloqué mis manos frente a mí para calentarlas, que vi el color de mi aliento.

Tus palabras siempre han sido de color blanco. No importa si estás enojada o triste, el color es el mismo. A puesto a que Koushiro tendría alguna explicación que Taichi no entendería, yo no soy tan listo como él, pero estoy seguro de que tus susurros son blancos porque suspiras desde el alma. Simplemente eres Hikari, la genuina tú, y eso es difícil de alcanzar.

Prometí contarte todo sobre los lugares que visitara, así que no te molestes conmigo por esto, pronto estaré de regreso.

Hasta entonces, no dejes de ser mi eterna pregunta.

 _Con cariño: el chico en Magome._

* * *

 **Magome** es un pueblo que se encuentra en la llamada "Ruta Nakasendo", la cual conecta la capital de Japón con Kioto (a mí me pareció un lugar apto para Takari XD).

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. III

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.**

 **Galeradas**

 **III. Nunca, pero a veces**

Cuando estaba en aquel lugar, me preguntaba cómo se verían las nubes desde arriba. Es una pregunta de la que ahora sólo quedan ristras.

Lo veo sentado, con un libro a su costado, bastante lejos como para pensar que alguien lo olvido o que alguien lo quiere olvidar ahí. Sobre la portada, unas letras negras, bien marcadas y lo suficientemente llamativas, tienen cautivo su nombre: «Takaishi Takeru». No sé si es su nombre la causa de las cosquillas bajo mi lengua, o la inevitable sensación de orgullo.

Desde hace rato que ha estado observando las nubes con una mirada similar a la que yo ponía al ver el cielo, aunque la suya es infinitamente más afligida.

¿Sabes? Las nubes que veo ahora son hermosas.

Ya no puedo llorar por nadie, pero a veces lo hago. Es un secreto que ninguno de mis seres queridos debe saber. Lo hago cuando lo veo a él, encadenado a caminos sin continuación, entonces algo que no existirá más en mí se quiebra, y quiero preguntarle, «hey, ¿cómo se ven las nubes desde abajo». Porque yo lo olvidé.

* * *

¡Gracias por leeeer!


	4. IV

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Galeradas**

 **IV. El lado simple**

Hikari es la mejor amiga de Takeru. Todos lo saben aunque ellos no lo hayan dicho, al menos no en público. En los baños femeninos, donde es más fácil escudriñar las entretejidas redes de noticias que circulan en la escuela, siempre hay alguien, sin excepción, que saca a flote el tema, no como un rumor, sino como un hecho al cual sólo saben enfrentar frente a un espejo.

Así que, de aquel modo sigiloso, Hikari se vuelve un instante en la envidia de todas las chicas.

Pero ni ellas, ni el más hurón del colegio, han sabido cristalizar el lado oscuro de la historia.

Ser la amiga —mejor amiga— de Takeru, no es tarea fácil.

Es ella quien debe soportar la sorna de Takeru, acentuada con el paso de los años. También es la que va a cada uno de sus partidos de baloncesto, como parte de su convenio de amistad sin testigos. Es la chica que se convierte en su apoyo constante, incluso en las cosas más desatinadas. Hikari es la sonrisa que encontrará después de un malentendido entre ambos…

Quizá no exista un lado oscuro en todo esto. Mucho menos al saber los beneficios que se supone ser la contraparte de una amistad tan bien equilibrada. Como que Takeru se vuelva, sin contratiempos, el juguete de Hikari siempre que ella no encuentra un punto bueno para apuntar con la cámara. La sonrisa de Takeru es brillante desde cualquier angulo, a veces dolorosa cuando los latidos se niegan a encajar.

Sin embargo estos detalles no deben traspasar la línea de «es su mejor amiga». Nadie debe ir más allá de eso.

Ciertamente no es necesario, ni posible, pues todos saben que sin H no puede haber T, y viceversa.

Y al parecer el mundo se contenta con eso.

* * *

Atte: el espíritu de la Navidad pasada. Gracias por leer :3


	5. V

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Galeradas**

 **V. Miedos sin pintar**

En medio del rebumbio de las flores que le sucedieron al escenario oscuro, las líneas que apenas y emulaban una sonrisa hicieron mella en Takeru.

La adrenalina que lo había recorrido la sentía como un calambre en su cuerpo. Algo irreal y hasta cierto punto, la sustancia más viva en su mente. Hikari casi se iba, no sabía qué tan lejos, pero al menos era lo suficientemente lejos, inalcanzable, como para rozarla con los dedos.

Desde ese día las criaturas de ojos rojos y cuerpos jorobados revivieron a través de sus escritos ocupando el lugar de ladrones de tesoros preciosos.

Reconoció, en el silbido que venía de sus espaldas, el acompasado sueño de Pegasusmon y Gatomon, adormecidos por la destreza a la que habían sido sometidos entre de un momento a otro.

—Cuando Patamon murió, no estuviste ahí. Después de que te uniste al grupo te lo conté, ¿cierto? Aunque no de la forma correcta.

Hikari se quedó muda unos segundos, pasmada por el repentino tema que su amigo estaba tocando.

—Teníamos ocho años, y algunas cosas, por más que quisiéramos, no teníamos forma de enfrentar todavía. —Hikari rodeó sus rodillas con los brazos. La soltura de aquella posición, sincera y confiada, fue igual a reencontrarse con un camino abandonado a la mitad.

Así fue para Takeru, al menos.

—Hoy me tope de frente con lo que estuve evitando sin darme cuenta. Jamás he hablado de esto abiertamente… Me refiero al día en que Angemon se desvaneció. Era un niño, pero sabía lo que era la muerte, así que esas plumas blancas, cayendo despacio sobre todos, no me pudieron parecer más aterradoras ni tristes de lo que ya eran.

»Perdí a un amigo, hallé y escondí cosas que se deslizaron algunos centímetros. Nunca lo comenté con nadie por temor a recordar el color de la pesadilla, pero si los miedos no se pintan a tiempo, corren el riesgo de vivir siempre a tu lado. No sabía que era así, pero acabo de descubrir uno nuevo —dijo acercándose a ella, sonriendo para sus adentros por la distancia entre ambos ya íntima por sí sola, como si le estuviera confiriendo el peso de un secreto.

—Yo te ayudaré a pintarlos siempre que desees. —Chocó su frente contra la suya, regresando de inmediato a su lugar.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Sólo pensé que era lo que querías que dijera. A veces eres muy profundo.

El digimon dorado temblequeó, agitando sus alas entumecidas. Lo primero que sintonizaron sus oídos fueron dos risas sonoras, compañeras empalmadas desde hace años, luego percibió el pequeño cuerpo durmiendo sobre su cabeza, mismo que al sentirlo moverse lanzó algún arañazo carente de malicia.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, asegurándose primero de cubrirlos con una de sus anchas alas, direccionando su esperanza hacia la felicidad de esas dos personas.

Como lo había hecho todo el tiempo.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. VI

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

(Imagen en portada)

 **Galeradas**

 **VI. Huellas en una tarde**

Fue un día de invierno en el que los ojos francos de Hikari brillaron sobre los suyos, alicaídos. Fue…, a decir verdad, cabía la posibilidad de que no fuera invierno, pero era un día muy frío, eso sí, y las bufandas enroscadas en sus cuellos lo corroboraban.

Era, en fin, un día casi como cualquier otro, a excepción de que todo se sumergía en un extraño letargo y las calles, los edificios y las personas lejanas se compaginaban con fotos que los ojos de Hikari filtraban hasta sus venas congeladas y su corazón pesado. La congoja se le atoró en los ojos, de nuevo. A Takeru también se le atravesó una punzada en el pecho, una tristeza completamente distinta que iba de la mano con la importancia de su mejor amiga.

—Hikari —arrastró su nombre hasta la última letra, como si la despertara de un sueño inquietante.

—Quisiera olvidar el camino a casa —expresó. No lo miró.

Takeru entendía y no entendía. No era la primera vez que su mente le jugaba esa clase de malos chistes.

Contando, no habían transcurrido siquiera veinticuatro horas desde que, junto a todos sus amigos, se hubieran reunido la tarde de un domingo en la casa Yagami. La razón; Miko.

El felino había fallecido el sábado por la noche.

Cuando Takeru encontró a Hikari en su habitación, sin el aura que pide a gritos soledad, sujetaba su cámara con ambas manos y una sonrisa como la tarde. Contemplaba la última foto tomada a Miko, según le narró después. Pero Hikari en todo el día, ni cuando fueron a la funeraria para mascotas —Koushiro estuvo a cargo de aquello—, mostró signo alguno de detrimento. Sus silencios pasaron a su lado como un extraño, y él acepto estar a su lado, esperando a que el dolor ocurriera.

Y fue entonces cuando el dolor se presentó, justo esa mañana en la que los ojos de Hikari hurgaban el pasado.

Takeru, en su vida, había sido allegado a una mascota, no tuvo una jamás. Con todo, sabía muy bien cuánto significaba decir adiós a un compañero de la vida. Las lágrimas gruesas que rodaban sobre las mejillas de Hikari eran todo lo que uno debe recorrer para llegar estable al siguiente paso.

La acomodó en su hombro, envolviéndola cariñosamente con su bufanda, a pesar de que ella ya tenía una. Hikari rio como un calor que te envuelve, de súbito. Reía muy suave, apenas audible, y lloraba.

Le acudió una pregunta extraña, ¿cuántas huellas había dejado Miko para el futuro de Hikari? Probablemente todas.

Oh, y al final lo supo. Era el final del invierno.

* * *

Gracias por leer :3


End file.
